


The Orca and the Dolphin

by thedoubleawe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoubleawe/pseuds/thedoubleawe
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Makoto and Haru fluff. Minor RinxSousuke and NagisaxRei fluff. The stories may not be connected to each other unless said otherwise, and not in any chronological order. The ideas come when they come. There may be smut in some chapters, however, I will warn in the beginning of said chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

_ A/N: It's been a while since writing. I do have another chapter started for the Dragon's Bait fanfic I was writing, but I don't like where I started going with that chapter, and I have not erased it or came up with a new idea for it. I like the beginning I have for it, but the rest of the chapter sucks lol. Anyways, sorry this author's note is so long, it's not like the people reading this would be in the other fandom's I wrote. This one seems more popular. I started watching Free! like a couple of days ago. I heard about it from my friend when it first came out four years ago, but I could not find the anime anywhere! Thank God for kissanime lmao. Anyways, sorry again for this long A/N. This is a MakoHaru ship. I want them to be cannon so bad. None of these chapters will relate to each other unless I say otherwise (and I'll specify which ones). I might later make an AU of these two in a different story, but I have not decided yet. I love oneshots since you don't feel obliged to update often. When the ideas come, they come. This first chapter is based on a picture I saw of these two. _

Haru sighed. He was skyping Rin at the moment; his headphones cancelled out any noise from the outside world.

"Makoto's not back yet?" Rin smirked, knowing the sigh resulted from impatience.

"No."

Rin laughed. His chuckle sounded scratchy through the headphones, "You're so needy." Haru blushed and looked away from the computer screen.

"Whatever," Haru mumbled.

"I understand. When Sousuke's not home I lose my mind until he gets back."

"Stop talking about me!" Haru heard Sousuke call from off screen.

"Like you don't like it," Rin teased his boyfriend. Haru could _feel_ Sousuke roll his eyes at his remark. ' _They're so cute… Not as cute as me a Makoto though…'_ Haru almost smirked at the truth his thoughts gave. Sure, Rin and Sousuke were cute, but him and Makoto were _adorable._ "When is Makoto coming home?"

Haru shrugged, "When his class ends."

"What time will that be?"

"l don't know. His professor is an ass," was all Haru replied. It was true, his professor kept them late most of the time. He saw Rin look over his shoulder, and Haru's heart started beating faster. He turned around, about to give Mako a hug from his long day, until he realized it was empty space. "Rin! You asshole!"

Rin burst out in an obnoxious laughter. "Your… Face… you are _so_ whipped. You actually thought… Makoto was home." He wiped tears from his eyes, a huge, annoying smile beaming on his face.

"Like you're not whipped," Haru mumbled, irritated. "Besides... Last you told me, you-"

Rin's face turned as red as his hair and cut Haru off, "We are not talking about that!" He yelled.

"That's what I thought," Haru said smugly. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, Haru turned around. "Makoto! You're home!" Haru couldn't help but tackle him in a hug. Through his headphones, Haruka heard Rin making kissing noises. Glaring at him to stop, he closed his laptop shut and took off his headphones to face his boyfriend.

"You didn't have to do that to Rin," Makoto frowned disapprovingly; he was almost scolding Haruka.

Haru almost pouted. "He was being mean."

Makoto chuckled and moved the hair out of Haru's face, "Rin is _always_ mean, Haru."

"How was school?" He asked, ignoring the truth to Mako's words.

"It was fine," Mako yawned. "Although, I am tired."

"If you want to get ready for bed, that's fine. I know you've had a long day. I like cuddling you anyways," Haruka felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

Caressing Haru's cheek, Makoto gave a small smile, "I might just take you up on that offer." He leaned in to kiss Haruka's lips. Haru closed his eyes as he felt Makoto's lips on his. He let out a sigh, from contentment with kissing Mako, or sadness that his boyfriend pulled away too quickly, Haru did not know. However, he knew Makoto was tired, and his boyfriend's well-being meant more than a make-out session.

"I love you," Haruka said, looking down.

"I love you too," Makoto smiled at him. Giving Haru one more peck on the lips, Makoto moved away to change into his pjs. Sighing, Haru opened the laptop, with Rin glaring at him.

"Rude," Rin scoffed.

Haru shrugged indifferently. "My hand slipped."

** XXX **

Makoto had fallen asleep next to Haru, waiting for him to finish talking to Rin no doubt. "I should go to sleep," Haru told Rin.

"Yeah, me too. It's getting late. Sousuke is already in bed," Rin replied. Haruka was admiring Makoto sleep. His boyfriend had fell asleep with his glasses on. Butterflies erupted in Haru's stomach when he watched Mako sleep next to him. ' _Mako's mine. Only mine,'_ Haruka thought, knowing, the vice versa was the same. He took Makoto's glasses off slowly, as not to disturb him in his sleep. "I'm still here you know," Rin said to Haruka.

"Goodnight, Rin," Haruka turned to face his laptop screen.

"'Night." The screen turned black and Haru shut down his laptop.

Gently, he shook his love awake, feeling guilty. "Makoto, hun, let's go to bed."

"Huh?" Mako slowly sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. ' _God he's so fucking cute.'_

Haru stood up, "Bed." He took Mako's hand in his and dragged him to their bed. "Lay down and sleep." Haruka instructed.

Makoto climbed into their bed, still half asleep, but a frown was etched onto his face.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked immediately. He would fix whatever he needed without hesitation.

"No goodnight kiss?" Makoto pouted.

Haruka hated the flutter in his stomach, how easily it came. Simple things Makoto did or said gave him this feeling, especially what he said then. "Of course, love." Haru leaned down towards the bed, hovering over Makoto. He gave him a goodnight kiss, and walked over to the other side of the bed. Haruka moved towards Mako, laying on his boyfriend's muscular chest. "Goodnight, Makoto."

With a small smile on his lips, and falling into a deep slumber Makoto whispered, "Goodnight, Haru."

Haru buried himself into his boyfriend's chest. The smile etched onto his face would stay there, until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: At school with nothing to do. One of my classes was cancelled. I should study for my math test, but a friend of mine who I eat lunch with gave me a cute idea for a fanfic without them realizing it, so here I am. Procrastinating._

Makoto and Haru were sitting on the couch playing video games as they tried to catch up with what happened throughout their day.

"My mom called me earlier, said that Ran has a school dance coming up. She says Ran is so excited," Makoto smiled. Ran had tried to snatch the phone from their mother in excitement.

"Hm," was all Haru replied, yet Makoto knew that was his response that he was listening.

"Ran told me she was going to get a new dress. She even mentioned a corsage."

"A corsage? Isn't that fancy for an elementary school dance?"

"Yeah, but my mom wanted it to be special for her, you know? Her first dance and all," Makoto explained.

"Hm."

"Do corsages smell good?" Makoto asked, curious.

Haruka scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Well, it's made of flowers, right? Do they smell good?" Makoto felt a small blush rise to his cheek when he realized just how weird his question was.

"Sometimes the flowers are fake," Haruka elaborated.

"Oh…"

"Makoto?"

"Yes?" He looked at Haru, pausing the game.

"Have you seriously never had a corsage before?" He asked Makoto unbelievably.

"…No…"

Makoto saw Haruka fight a small smile, "Well okay then. Corsage virgin."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Makoto demanded to his boyfriend. Instead of answering, Haru just smirked in silence and turned back to the TV. He grumbled, and un-paused the video game. ' _Corsage virgin. That's not even a thing,'_ Makoto thought, although not really annoyed. His boyfriend was just weird, and he loved it.

**XXX**

A few days later, Haru was bouncing with excitement as he waited for his boyfriend to come home from class. His present was wrapped neatly in a box, and could not wait for Makoto to come home and open it. For the twentieth time in the past minute, he glanced at the clock. ' _Come on, come on,_ come on _Makoto!'_ he wanted to scream. Mako should have been home by now. After what seemed like forever, he heard the door open.

"I'm home," Makoto called out. Haruka wanted him to put down his stuff before he ran and tackled him in a hug. Caught off guard, Makoto tried to balance them so they would not fall. "Miss me that much?" Makoto teased.

Ignoring the blush that crept up to his face, Haru practically shoved the present in Makoto's hands. "It's for you… I made it myself." He couldn't look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Surprised, Makoto turned the box in his hands and sat down at the table. He couldn't help, but feel a little excited that Haru had given him a gift. He pulled the wrapper away carefully, not wanting to break anything. There was a box with a note tapped to it.

" _I wanted to de-flower you with a flower ;)"_

"What?" Makoto almost burst out loud in laughter, but held it back. Him and Haruka have had sex _plenty_ of times.

Haru turned absolutely red. "Rin made me write it… He said it would be a good pun…"

Makoto, even more confused, opened the box and pulled out a corsage. The rose was white, with blue flowers attached to the side. On the stem was another note, with the words " _Corsage Virgin"_

"I know… It's stupid, but you said you've never had a corsage before and I wanted to make you one," Haru rubbed the back of his neck, his entire face still completely red.

Makoto tried to hold back the beaming smile, but failed. "I love it."

"Really?" Haru looked up at his boyfriend, surprised.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. You said you made it yourself right?"

Haruka nodded. Makoto stood up and took his wonderful, quirky boyfriend's head in his hands.

"I love it, and even if it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen, knowing you made something for me, and put time and effort into it, brings me more joy than you could ever imagine," Makoto expressed sincerely. He then kissed him sweetly. "Now, how about we go and re-de-flower each other," he winked at Haru.

Haruka laughed. "Yeah… Okay."

Makoto smiled and kissed his boyfriend again, leading him to their bedroom.

 _A/N: Awwwwwww. So cute. Anyways, I have never had a corsage myself before, not even when I went to prom. I never wanted one real bad or anything, but when that friend of mine mentioned how she was looking for stuff to make hers today, I, in passing, said, "_ ' _I've never had a corsage before." She then said she was going to make me one (with me feeling really guilty because reasons lol); thus, this chapter was born. I know it's kinda short. Sorry, but I didn't want to drag it out. I have another hour until my next class (it took me a little over an hour to write this) and I really don't want to study… Ugh._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Haru,_

_I need to inform you_

            Immediately, Makoto scratched out what he was going to write. ‘ _Inform him? What was he, firing Haru?’_

            _Dear Haru,_

_This is my eighth attempt to try to write you a letter._

“Wow, that sounds pathetic.”

            Jumping in his seat, Makoto turned and saw Nagisa reading over his shoulder. “Nagisa! This is private!” Makoto blushed deeply; he tried to cover the paper with his arms.

            “I know, but if you’re going to finally confess your love for Haru-chan, shouldn’t you at least tell him in person?” Nagisa questioned.

            “I thought a letter would be nice,” Makoto frowned. “Who doesn’t like hand written letters?”

            “Well, hand written letters are nice and all… But don’t you think Haru would appreciate it more if he was told in person? I mean, you guys are best friends,” he pointed out.

            Makoto sighed. “Yeah… He would…”

            “Well then go tell him!” Nagisa beamed.

            “It’s not that easy Nagisa. You should know that.” Makoto pointed out to his blonde friend. “Speaking of… How is your confession to Rei going?”

            Nagisa blushed despite the scowl that appeared on his face. “We are not talking about this!”

            “Here, I’ll make you a deal. If you confess to Rei, I will confess to Haru in person. But it has to be done today.” Makoto stubbornly said to him.

            “Fine.” Nagisa said as he crossed his arms.

            “Good. Now if you excuse me, I have this letter to right since I know you will fail,” Makoto stated confidently.

            Nagisa responded with a glare. Rei walked into the classroom over to Makoto and Nagisa. “Hey guys.”

            “Rei, I have something important to tell you.”

            “Yes Nagisa?”

            “I love you, and I have liked you since I first saw you,” Nagisa held his head up high, accepting his fate.

            “Nagisa, I know this. We’re dating,” Rei said confusingly.

            Smirking, Nagisa turned to Makoto. “I told him.”

            The entire time, Makoto was watching this unravel with his mouth hanging open. Eventually he was able to speak, “That… That’s _cheating!”_ Makoto stammered.

            “Nu-uh!” Nagisa denied. “ _You_ said I had to confess. I confessed.”

            “Yeah, but you two are already _dating!_ I didn’t know that!”

            “What’s wrong?” Rei tilted his head.

            “Makoto said if I confessed to you, he would confess to Haru in person.”

            Rei frowned, “Nagisa, that hardly seems fair.”

            “Exactly! Thank-you Rei!” Makoto exclaimed.

            Stubbornly, Nagisa shook his head and crossed his arms. “A deal is a deal Makoto.”

            “Fine!” Makoto gave up. “I’ll tell him when we walk home together today. Is that okay?”

            “Yeah, that’s fair. As long as you tell him by today. In person.” Nagisa pointed out. “Besides, I’m sure Haru-chan is going to be okay with it,” he almost smirked.

            “Nagisa… What do you know that I don’t?”

            “Nothing,” he replied innocently, giving Makoto big eyes.

            Agitated, and not in the mood to interrogate Nagisa about his best friend, Makoto turned back to the letter and crumbled up the paper. ‘ _I guess I won’t need this anymore…’_

**XXX**

“Makoto, are you okay?” Haru asked Makoto. Makoto could hear the heavy concern in his voice.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Makoto lied.

            “Well, usually you don’t stop talking.”

            Makoto scowled, “I don’t talk _that_ much!”

            Haruka shrugged and held back a smile, “I don’t know, Makoto. I think you _do_ talk that much.”

            “Whatever,” Makoto murmured. The butterflies had not left his stomach since making the deal with Nagisa earlier that morning. Now that it was time to tell Haruka how he felt, he didn’t think he could. However, he also knew Nagisa would give him complete and utter hell for the next few days. He had even informed Gou. If Makoto did not tell Haru by today, his swim practices were going to kill him.

            “Makoto…” Haru stopped walking, and looked up at him. His blue eyes were filled with unanswered questions. “Why do you keep turning down the girls who have confessed their feelings for you?” Haruka looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

            Startled and confused, Makoto tried to answer, “I-I… Well… Y-you see Haru-”

            “I mean, _so_ many girls recently have came and told you they have feelings for you. Don’t you think _any_ of them are attractive?” Confusion was written all over Haru’s face.

            “I’m in love with somebody else…” Makoto whispered, as he looked down to his shoes. “I’ve been in love with them for a while. I didn’t realize that’s what it was until I thought about the person _every day. Every day_ they torture me. _Every day_ and _every_ second they’re in my mind. They never leave, and god forbid if they did.”

            Makoto didn’t think Haru scrunch his eyebrows in confusion any further, but they kept pulling together. “Who is it? Gou?”

            Mako shook his head. “Haru…”

            “What?”

            “It’s… Haru…” Makoto said. He looked up at his best friend who he had deeply, foolishly feel in love with. “It’s Haru… It’s you…”

            Haruka’s face turned into surprise, a very rare sight, and a blush crept up his cheeks. “Oh…” was all he said.

            Makoto looked back down, clenched his jaw and hands, and coughed to mask the thickness in his voice as tears filled his eyes. “Yeah… Uhm... Yeah…” was all he could say. He turned around, and walked home. Without his best friend.

**XXX**

It had been three days. Three days since Haruka had last saw his best friend. Three days since Makoto had professed his feelings for him. Three days… and it was hell.

            He had tried going over to Makoto’s place to try to explain why he reacted the way he did, but Makoto’s mother told him Mako was not feeling good. Guilt ate away at Haru and he could not sleep. He could only think, ‘ _I have to tell him. I have to tell him. I have to tell him.’_

Groaning, Haru climbed out of his tub. Even the water could not soothe his problems away. ‘ _Dammit Makoto. You will have hell to pay.’_ Gou was already upset at the practices he’s missed. Haruka put on his school uniform and walked over to Makoto’s. He had a feeling Makoto was going to feign sickness again, so instead of walking to the front door, he walked to his best friend’s bedroom window. Haru watched where he stepped, the bushes tried to grab a hold of his bag, but he persisted. He finally reached Makoto’s window and tapped on the glass. Haruka could not see due to the curtain that covered the window, but he heard movement. Footsteps heard through the window came closer to him, and Haru’s heart beat increased. Makoto’s hand grasped the curtain, and he pulled it back, allowing Haru to see him. Confusion appeared on Mako’s face.

            “Haru? What are you doing here?” Makoto asked when he opened the window. He pushed his glasses up, as they slid.

            “I-I… uhm…” ‘ _This was a stupid idea.’_

“Here, come inside,” Makoto told him. “My neck hurts from craning like this, and it’s not helping the fever I’m fighting.”

            “Fever?”

            “Yeah. Didn’t my mom tell you I was sick?” Makoto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, and then Haruka finally understood. His best friend’s nose was red, eyes swollen, and he was wearing pjs. Makoto really _was_ sick. “Come inside, Haru.”

            Hesitant, Haruka climbed through the window awkwardly. He almost fell flat on his face, but Makoto caught him just in time with an “easy there,” and a slight chuckle. Blushing at the contact, Haru turned to face him. “I need to talk to you, Makoto.”

            “I figured. Why else would you sneak through my bedroom window?”

            “I… I thought you were avoiding me…” Haruka admitted. “Because of what happened…”

            “Oh… Yeah… I guess the timing was a little weird there…” Makoto said. Haru could tell he was trying to be light hearted, but he saw the pain in Mako’s green eyes. “It’s fine, Haru. I get it.”

            He almost laughed bitterly. “No, Makoto you don’t…” Haruka was never good at words, and he did not want to say what he was about to, but he had to. He knew he did for Makoto, and that was all that mattered right now. Haru felt his face heat up, and he looked down at his shoes, ashamed. “I asked you about those girls because I was jealous, Makoto. Every time a girl would come and tell you how they felt, I was _terrified._ I was afraid each time. I thought ‘what if this person would be the one he was looking for? What if he says yes?’ selfish relief flooded through me each time you would turn them down. I knew eventually there would be one person you’d say yes to, and I would lose you. _They_ would have you. _My_ Makoto, and I’d be broken…” Haru had not spoken above a whisper, but he knew Makoto had heard all he had said. Complete and utter surprise was all that was in his green eyes behind the glasses he rarely wore. Haruka was still standing, not really knowing what to do, but his best friend moved first, towards him.

            Makoto had reached him, and pulled his chin up gently with his hand. “Haruka,” he spoke his full first name. “I’d kiss you, but I’m sick.” Makoto frowned with disappointment. “When I’m not sick, is it oka-”

            Haru didn’t care if he was sick. He crashed his lips onto Makoto’s knowing full well the consequences. _‘Together. They can be sick together,’_ was what Haruka thought as they kissed. Besides, there was going to be a lot more of Haru and Makoto together. He would make sure of it.

 

_A/N: This one is pretty long, so that’s good, but that also means more typos. I know I said earlier I was thinking of writing something more than one-shots for these two, and I have a shit ton of ideas. The one I really want to do is a Beauty and the Beast or a Cinderella take. Maybe I’ll do multiple different fairytales of these two. Let me know what you guys think!_

           

 

           

           

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is an AU one-shot based on the idea where people have a sort of watch counting down when they meet their soulmate (which I desperately wished was real lol)._

            _“Mommy, mommy!” Makoto tried to get the attention of his mother. He tugged at her apron._

_Amused with her son’s antics, she decided to play along. “Yes, Makoto?”_

_“Tell me the story of the watch built inside of me again!”_

_“Okay, but I’m trying to make dinner. Do you think you can help me if I tell you?” His mom tried to persuade. Determination set in her seven year-old son’s eyes. He nodded enthusiastically. “When your watch turns zero, you will meet the person you were made to be with. It is a truly magical experience, and you will be so happy. However, remember to check your surroundings before running to them.” His mom’s eyes turned sad. “There’s been many cases where people don’t see where they’re going… And… Accidents happen.” Her eyes turned sad._

            Makoto remembered that day long ago. His mom always warning him to watch out when he met his soulmate. There had been incidents with people who had been too distracted the day that was supposed to be their happiest, to only turn into a nightmare. They would run in the middle of the street, not watching where they were going and a car wouldn’t be able to stop soon enough. Makoto clenched his jaw and tears filled his eyes. His wrist read 00d 00hr 00min 02 sec and would never change. his soul mate had died right before his eyes because of this when he was ten. He remembered hovering over their dead body, crying over someone who he did not even know. People had to pull him back. Strangers looked at him in sympathy that day. His one shot at happiness was gone.

            Makoto was now a first year in college. He moved to Tokyo for a fresh start. He tried to always stay positive and kind, despite what happened to him all those years ago. Mako had started unpacking his dorm room when something strange happened; his wrist vibrated.

            “What the fuck?” Makoto murmured. He looked down to the god forsaken count down, and was startled. 1032d 23hr 59min 59sec and counting read on his wrist. Quickly, he pulled out his laptop and called his mom.

            “Hello?” Mrs. Tachibana answered.

            “Mom?” Makoto asked as he typed into google.

            “Yes? Is everything alright?”

            “Yeah, something strange happened…” Makoto explained to his mom and typed ‘ _wrist re-set’_ into google.

**XXX**

            “Well, Makoto,” the doctor scrunched his eyebrows. “No one has heard of this case before. The count-down has never re-set. You said your original soul-mate died?”

            “Yes… They were ran over by a car…” Makoto looked down at his wrist. 1027d 04hr 16min 23sec. A week since his wrist had switched.

            “I see… Those are very upsetting cases. I guess all you can do is wait until it hits 00 across and see what happens.” The doctor shook his head. “Strange… Just strange…” he murmured as Makoto walked out of the clinic.

            ‘ _Waiting. I don’t want to wait this out. Why did it switch?’_

            Makoto went through college, trying to drown himself in school work. His theory was the busier he stayed, the quicker the time would come. However, Makoto told himself to ignore it. There was no use hoping in something that meant nothing.

**XXX**

            Haruka couldn’t help, but feel giddy the day his wrist turned to 00d. Most people his age had already met their soul mate. He was happy though. Haru was able to explore who he was as a person instead of being tied down quick. His quiet demeanor put people off, but he knew once that special person came, when his clock would turn to all zeros, they would understand him. He was twenty, and going to college in Tokyo. Haruka figured he would meet his soul mate somewhere with a big population, but for him not to meet his soul mate by now was concerning to him. Butterflies erupted in his stomach. Was his soul mate thinking about him right now? Were they just as nervous as he was? Smiling, he knew they had to be. Confident, he went with his daily routine. Haru would meet them when he met them.

**XXX**

            It had been years since Makoto last swam. Something compelled him to go swimming today. It was perfect weather, and he walked over to the pool the university had on campus for their swim team. His wrist read 00d 00hr 05min 02sec, but he didn’t pay attention, knowing it was false hope.

**XXX**

            Haru loved the water. It always calmed him. The swim team would always try to coax him into joining. _“I only swim free,”_ Haruka would always tell them. The team would always give disappointed looks, but still allowed him to swim, mesmerized by his skill. Haru looked down to his wrist 00d 00hr 00min 15 sec. Anxious, Haru looked up and saw a tall young man with brown hair. He was talking to the team captain about swimming here for a little bit. The team captain was fine with it, as long as he didn’t goof around. The young man turned, and saw Haruka staring intensely at him. Confused, Makoto walked up to him and held his hand out to him.

            “I’m Tachibana Makoto. Do you need help getting out of the pool?”

            Haru’s wrist turned zero all the way across. _‘Makoto…’_

“Uhm… Hello? You in there?” Makoto joked. The person he was talking didn’t reply. He just stared at him.

            “Oh, don’t mind him. That’s just Nanase Haruka. He doesn’t talk much,” the team captain told Makoto.

            “Actually, yes. Thank-you,” Haru ignored the captain and grabbed Makoto’s hand. He was pulled out of the pool. Realizing how strong his soul mate was, he blushed. What did Haruka do to deserve this beautiful person?

            “No problem,” Makoto gave him a small smile.

            “So… Uhm…” Haru looked down at his feet. Not knowing what to do, he showed Makoto the 00s across. “Do you want to go get coffee or something…?”

            “What?” Makoto asked confused.

            Haruka looked up at him, and turned his face stoic. “We’re soul mates.” He pointed out bluntly. ‘ _So much for thinking they were just as excited as me.’_ Hurt, Haruka turned to leave. “Nevermind then.”

            “Wait,” Makoto said. He grabbed Haru’s arm. “I’m sorry… I just wasn’t expecting anything to happen-”

            “Weren’t expecting anything to happen? Your wrist _told_ you it was going to happen,” Haru didn’t understand.

            “I know. I just need to explain… Please, let me. You have _no_ _idea_ how ecstatic I am right now,” He could hear the desperation in Makoto’s voice.

            “Okay…” Haruka could give him that. Besides, if this young man was going to be his soul mate, he would listen to him for hours.

            Relief passed through green eyes, “Thank-you,” he whispered. Makoto then explained to him all that happened. Haru’s eyes turned into surprise, and when Makoto was finished, Haruka pulled him into a hug. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just…”

            “I know,” Haru re-assured him. He couldn’t imagine the pain Makoto had gone through.

            “Coffee?” Makoto asked.

            Haruka smiled, “Coffee sounds great.” Makoto took Haru’s hand in his as they went on their first date of many.

_A/N: It’s almost 2 AM so the ending may feel rushed. I might change it later, but I need to sleep lol._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter is going to have a rated M scene, but when you see_ **XXX** _is when it will start the rated M scene and the next_ **XXX** _is when it will be over if you are not comfortable with sex scenes, you can skip it._

            Haru was becoming restless. Makoto would come home to their apartment late after his shift from the fire department. Haruka would cook dinner, his boyfriend would eat, and go to bed. He knew it was selfish of him. Makoto was out saving lives, Haru should be proud, but nothing he said to himself consoled him. He was always a loner, but without Makoto, he did not realize just how lonely he was.

            “Thanks for dinner,” Makoto said. He got up from the table, passed by Haru. gave him a small peck on the check, and put his dishes in the sink. Makoto then walked over towards their bedroom and shut the door. Haruka sighed and pushed his food around with his fork. After a while, he got up and went to the bathroom to start the water in the tub. There was nothing more Haru wanted than to relax in the water. Most apartments have small tubs or no tubs at all, but they paid a little extra to find an apartment that had a nice sized bath tub and jets. Haruka stripped down to nothing, even taking off his jammers he wore under his clothes. He wanted to feel the water all over his body tonight. The tub was filled, and Haru stepped into the almost hot water; his tampering with the temperature had finally paid off and the water was perfect. He reached over and pressed the button, and the jets turned on. Contentment fell over him. Haru knew Makoto was tired all the time, and that was okay, he had the water to help make him happy, too. Haruka smiled and leaned his head against the edge of the tub.

            “Hey, Haru. I was wondering…” Makoto trailed off and Haru looked over at him. He hadn’t even heard the door open. Makoto was staring at him, and pink dusted his boyfriend’s cheeks.

            “Yes?” Haru asked. He kept his face blank, yet he was thrilled at how Makoto was so obviously checking him out.

            Makoto ran his fingers through his hair, and his face turned red. “Well… I wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something together since we haven’t been spending time much together lately which is completely my fault,” guilt flowed through his words. “But if you’re busy-”

            “Join.” Haru cut him off.

            “Wh-what?” Makoto stammered. Haruka tried to hold back a smirk. His boyfriend was shy the first few times they had sex, but after a while, Makoto felt comfortable making the first move. Haru guessed since it had been over a month with their conflicting schedules, his boyfriend was now shy again.

            “Join me,” Haru said simply.

            “O-okay,” Makoto managed to stutter out. He began stripping down and Haruka could not help but watch. It had been so long. So long since he last saw his boyfriend bare in front of him. He moved towards Makoto and reached out towards his abs. Haru stroked them almost like Makoto was a cat. No wonder Gou loved muscles so much. “I’m not even in the tub yet, Haru,” Makoto frowned. He moved his leg and stepped in which meant Haruka lost physical contact much to his dismay, and almost pouted. Once Makoto got settled, however, Haru wasted no time moving over towards him. He wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and cuddled him in the water.

            “I’ve missed you,” Haru admitted. He put his head in the crook of Makoto’s neck, relishing in the moment.

            Makoto put his arms around Haruka’s waist. “I know, and I’m sorry,” Makoto apologized. “I’m going to talk to the fire chief tomorrow. I love what I do, but I can’t risk losing you, Haru.” Makoto caressed Haruka’s cheek with his thumb. “Without you, I’m nothing.”

             Haru almost laughed. ‘ _Without me,_ he’s _nothing? If Makoto and I ever separated, he’d be able to move on, make new friends. Me? Nothing. I’d have nothing, and no one to fall back on.’_ Instead of voicing his thoughts, Haruka kissed Makoto instead. He was never good with words anyways. His lips moved against Makoto’s slowly. Oh god, how he missed him. Haru’s hands ran through Makoto’s hair as Makoto’s tongue grazed the edge of his lips. Haruka couldn’t get enough. He knew that Makoto missed him just as much. Haru pulled away, breathing heavily as if he was underwater for too long. Not wasting anytime, he moved to Makoto’s neck and began kissing and nibbling. His hands moved towards his abs, loving the feel of his boyfriend’s body.

            Makoto arched his head back in pleasure. “Haru…” he whispered.

**XXX (Mature scene starting) XXX**

            Haruka smirked against Makoto’s neck. He looked up to his boyfriend, and saw the obvious pleasure written across his face. Haru smiled. _He_ was the reason Makoto was feeling this way. Nobody else. Makoto was his, and _only_ his.  Haruka sucked on his neck to try to form a small hickey. People needed to know he was taken. Haru moved his hand towards Makoto’s growing hardness, and grazed the head. Makoto’s intake of breath was all he needed to hear to know he should keep going. Ever so slowly, he moved his hand down Makoto’s shaft and put his mouth on his boyfriend’s again, relishing in the kiss. Their lips moved together in hunger. Haru did not realize that Makoto was needing this alone time with each other as much as Haruka needed it. He moved his hand up and down at a medium pace; he couldn’t have Makoto finish too early.  Makoto pulled away from Haru’s lips, but when Haruka was about to protest, Makoto grabbed Haru’s legs and pulled them closer to his body which forced Haruka to straddle his boyfriend, losing his hand on Makoto’s dick in the process. Not wasting anytime, Makoto put his lips on Haru’s chest as he moved down towards his abs and back up. Their hands were intertwined. He tried to hold in a moan when Makoto began, but still managed to slip out.

            “Please, Makoto,” Haru whispered. He _never_ begged, and he could feel Makoto smirk against his body he was still ravishing.

            “Not yet. I want this to last as long as possible,” Makoto said. Haruka groaned in frustration. Makoto _loved_ being a tease. Haru, not able to handle the bitter sweet torture, rolled his hips against Makoto. “Haruka…” Makoto moaned loudly. One of his hands moved towards Haru’s back as he dug his nails into it. His plan was working. If Makoto wanted to play the teasing game, so could Haru. He rolled his hips once more, and saw Makoto clench his jaw while his hand dug into Haru’s back. He was going to have marks in the morning, yet he wouldn’t have it any other way. Haruka grabbed Makoto’s shaft, inserted it inside of him, and began moving his hips slowly. Makoto grabbed Haru’s member in return, and moved his hand at the same speed Haru was riding him. Loud moans echoed in the bathroom, and water from their tub began to splash over the edge with the gaining momentum of their thrusting.

            “Haru-,” Makoto started.

            “I know.” Haruka could feel how close they both were. He met Makoto faster with each thrust, and his boyfriend moved his hand to one of Haruka’s balls and squeezed gently. He almost came immediately. “Fuck Makoto,” Haru moaned. He wasn’t vocal during sex, for the most part. Yet, it had been so long since they last had any sexual contact with one another, Haruka couldn’t do anything to stop. He knew Makoto was taking notice of this since he would smirk almost every time a moan managed to slip out. Haru smashed his lips onto Makoto’s as their thrusts met with impossible speed. Their lips moved in sink; Makoto once again squeezed, and Haru came unexpectedly on Makoto’s chest, moaning Makoto’s name once more. His boyfriend came inside of him; hearing Haruka’s moan pushed him over the edge. Their thrusts slowed to a stop, but they were both still breathing heavy. Haru felt exhausted, and was about to lean his head on Makoto’s chest until he realized his cum was still on his boyfriend’s body. He blushed red as a tomato. “Sorry,” Haru murmured in embarrassment. He moved his hand to wipe it off, but Makoto stopped him. He grabbed Haruka’s hand, and moved it towards his chest where Haru came. Makoto had him wipe some of it with his finger, and then sucked his finger clean, maintaining eye contact with Haru the entire time. Haruka could not help but look at him in surprise.

            Makoto, always reading his mind, shrugged in response. “I haven’t tasted you in a while,” was all he responded with.

            “Well… I’m going to wipe it off now. If that’s okay…” Haruka told Makoto. Makoto just smiled back and nodded.

            “That’s fine. I just wanted a taste,” he turned a little pink and looked away. Haru used the water from the tub to wipe off the rest of his cum that was still on Makoto. He then leaned towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck.

**XXX (Mature Scene over) XXX**

            “The water is going to get cold,” Makoto told him. Haru frowned.

            “Fine,” was all he responded with. They stood up from their embrace, and Makoto stepped out of the tub first. He lent his hand out to Haruka to hold onto while he stepped out of the tub, and Haru took it without hesitation. He began pulling the plug from the bathtub while Makoto mopped up the floor with dirty towels, and handed Haru a clean towel to dry off with. When the mess was cleaned up, they walked hand in hand towards their bedroom, both tired from their… very physical activity. Haruka laid down in the bed first and Makoto followed in suit. He wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, both feeling the contact of no clothes between them.

            “I’m most defiantly talking to Chief tomorrow,” Makoto assured Haru. Haruka held back a chuckle.

            “I would like that,” Haruka told him in response. He would like that _very much._

            “I was waiting to tell you, but I found an opening to be a coach for one of the Swim Clubs here for elementary school kids. I’ve already applied, and I have an interview lined up.” Haruka could hear the excitement in Makoto’s voice, and gave a small smile.

            “That’s… wonderful, Makoto.” Wonderful did not even begin to describe how happy Haru was for his boyfriend.

            Makoto looked down at his boyfriend with his head on his chest, and smiled. “Yeah. I’m really happy.” He kissed Haruka on the forehead. “Goodnight, Haru. I love you.”

            “Goodnight, Makoto. Love you too,” and with that, the couple fell asleep, not much after.

_A/N: Ooooo, look at me writing a smut chapter. I had fun with it. I hope it’s written okay lol._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: AU where Makoto and Haruka have never met before.   
Haruka sighed in annoyance. “Why yoga, Rin? I didn’t take you as a New Age fanatic.”  
“For the last time Haru, I am not a ‘New Age’ fanatic. I thought it could take your mind off your… break up… I know Steven meant a lot to you…” Rin awkwardly looked away, as they kept walking down the street towards yoga. The mention of Steven made Haru’s face turn more stoic than it already was.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Haruka clenched his jaw and looked away.   
“C’mon, Haru,” Rin tried to reason; his arm reached behind his head. “I know he meant a lot to you. Besides, you’ll really like yoga.” Rin smirked.  
Haruka looked at him suspiciously, but didn’t question his best friend, shaking his head instead.   
They reached the building where the class was going to be held. It was... cute Haru decided. Small, but welcoming even though they had not even entered yet. Rin opened the door and Haruka followed in with an open mind. Well… As open as Haruka’s mind could be. The room had windows to let natural light in and the dark wood glossed so beautifully. Rin studied Haru as Haruka looked around.   
“Let’s go ahead and put our mats down,” Rin suggested. Rin moved towards the empty space in the middle of the room and rolled out his mat. Other people were either standing around socializing quietly or already beginning stretching exercises. Haruka looked around and sighed once more and rolled out his blue yoga mat next to Rin’s. He plopped down onto his mat, and waited for the instructor.  
“What time does the class start?” Haru asked his red headed friend.  
Rin shrugged. “Usually eleven.”  
“It’s 11:15.”  
“Yeah? So? The instructor could be running late. Be patient, Haru.” Rin replied.  
Haruka grumbled in annoyance. Rin began stretching, and five minutes later, the door opens and a man Haru and Rin’s age with brown hair and green eyes and a gym bag on his back walks in all flustered.   
“Sorry I’m late! The stray cat tried following me again,” pink dusted the man’s cheek and Haruka couldn’t help but notice how cute the man was. A small smile appeared on Haru’s face and he heard Rin chuckle.   
Rin leaned towards Haru’s ear and whispered, “I told you you’d like yoga.”  
A blush also began creeping on Haruka’s face and he turned to Rin and quietly whispered, “Shut up.”  
The brunette walked towards the center of the room, but stayed towards the wall and rolled out his mat. “Okay, well, let’s get started then, shall we?”  
XXX  
The instructor- Makoto, Haruka learnt his name- was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. He thought his ex was hot, but Makoto took hot to a whole new level. However, actual yoga was hell.   
The poses had Haruka almost falling flat on his face. He was making a fool of himself in-front of the man who did every fucking pose perfect. Rin was absolutely no help. He would burst out laughing with his head thrown back every time Haru fell which then brought attention to them and Makoto would look over towards them in confusion. Haruka would respond with his head down and his face red from embarrassment.   
“Okay, let’s go ahead and go down to our Locust Pose,” Makoto instructed. He began walking around the room. The people in the class began laying down flat on their stomachs, hands stretched out behind them, and rising their bodies off the floor. ‘Easy enough,’ Haruka thought. He began and followed what the rest of the class was doing. This pose was easy, but Haru couldn’t raise his body high enough. Makoto walked passed him, but then stopped. “Here, let me help.” Makoto leaned down to where Haru was stretching and gently put his hand under Haru’s chin up. Haruka’s blue eyes met Makoto’s green ones. “There,” Makoto said confidently, and much to Haru’s dismay, moved his hand away and began walking back to his mat. “Okay! I think that’s all for today.”  
People began packing and there were some women giggling in a circle behind Haru, whispering about how cute the instructor was. Normally, Haruka would roll his eyes, but he was just as entranced as the women. He rolled his mat up, and stood up. He glanced over towards Rin, but only saw an empty space. Haru’s eyes searched for his friend, but couldn’t find him in the room.   
“Looking for someone?”  
Haruka turned around and Makoto was standing behind him. “Uhh... Yeah… Matsuoka Rin…” he trailed off.   
Makoto smiled, “I saw him go towards the bathroom. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”  
‘How could someone be so… Friendly..?’ Haruka asked himself. “Yeah. Thanks.” Haru gave him a small, closed lip smile.   
“I see that you’re new. Mind telling me what your name is?”  
“Nanase Haruka. You can call me Haru,” he replied.  
“Nice to meet you Haru. I see you were having trouble, but I’m sure you’ll get a hang of it in a couple weeks,” Makoto’s smile never faltered from his face. “And I’m sorry about Matsuoka laughing at you.” He gave a small chuckle. “If it helps any, Rin did fall on his face. Plenty of times his first few classes. You at least caught yourself.”  
Haruka almost smirked. “Thanks for that information. I’ll be sure Rin knows I can now use that against him.”  
Makoto laughed. “Do you do any other physical activites?”  
Haruka raised an eyebrow at him and Makoto instantly turned red. “I-I didn’t mean it like that I swear. I-I just meant-“  
Haru laughed, “I know what you meant.” A big smile stayed on his face as he watched Makoto’s obvious embarrassment. “I love swimming.”  
Makoto’s blush began to fade slowly, “Oh. So, you’re the one that races against Rin all the time huh?”   
“Haha, yeah. Did he tell you?”  
“Kind of. He’ll come in a pissy mood some days to class, or overly happy. Almost every time I ask why, he says you either beat him or vice versa. I know Rin is incredibly fast, so for you to beat him… You must be good at what you do,” Makoto inquired.  
Haruka laughed awkwardly. He was uncomfortable talking about his talent sometimes. Well, when people tried to compliment him. He gave a small shrug, “I guess.”  
“I swam back in high school. I enjoyed it, mainly backstroke, but I don’t really swim so much anymore. I prefer coaching.”  
Haru could see Makoto coaching even though he’d only known him for the past hour or so. “I only swim free.”  
“Sorry I took so long, Haruka,” Rin came up to the two. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything important,” Rin winked at Haru, who was glad Makoto was not really paying attention. “Ready to go?”  
“Uhh… Yeah. I’m ready.” Haru had his mat in his arms prepared to leave. “I’ll… uhh… see you later…?”  
“Tashibana Makoto, but Makoto is fine,” Makoto smiled.  
“Okay, Makoto,” Haruka tried to suppress a smile.  
“See you next week?” Makoto asked eagerly.   
Haru tried to convince himself he was so eager because of a new student coming into his class, and not because Makoto enjoyed his company. “Uhhh… Maybe…”  
“I’ll take it. See you guys later, Rin. Haru.” Makoto turned around and walked back to pack up his stuff.   
Rin and Haruka walked out the cosy building back to the noisy street. “Soooo… Makoto…” Rin began.  
Haru rolled his eyes, “He’s… nice.”  
“Looking, and friendly. Don’t you think he’s just perfect?” Rin teased.  
“If you like him so much, then you date him,” Haru grumbled.  
“No thanks. I have my eyes on someone else,” Rin smirked. Haruka ignored him and kept walking back to the apartment complex. “I heard he’s single, and isn’t exactly straight…” Rin suggested.  
Haru grunted in response and Rin sighed. “Fine. I’ll do all the match making myself if you don’t want to try for the sake of your love life.”  
“You sound like your sister,” Haruka said.  
“Whatever. I just think you guys would… actually be something together.”  
“You didn’t think me and Steven would be?” Haru questioned his friend.  
Rin shook his head, “Not really. I thought he was okay, but Makoto… Makoto is a good guy. Besides, I think he likes you too,” Rin winked.   
“Uh-huh, and how do you know that?” Haru asked.  
Rin smirked. “I have my sources.”

A/N: I might add onto this in the next chapter, but I need to go to bed. It’s kinda long and if I tried to keep going to where they actually get together, this would be too long.


End file.
